


Coming Out at the Ball Game

by Trilled



Series: Forged in the Fire of our Fears [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: What happened after the episode Starship Down, when Sisko invited Kira to the holosuite with him to watch a baseball game.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Series: Forged in the Fire of our Fears [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Coming Out at the Ball Game

Kira sat in Sisko’s office going through a few minor details since they had returned from the gamma quadrant.

“The Karemma transport will be here at eighteen hundred hours tomorrow, and the Defiant should be ready to escort them back to the Gamma Quadrant.” Kira told him.

“Good.” Sisko lent back in his chair. “Major, it occurred to me that we might consider going to a four shift rotation. I think the crew might appreciate more flexibility in their schedules.”

Kira smiled, realising that even though he was mostly unconscious, he had heard what she had said on the bridge of the Defiant. “I'll look in to it first thing in the morning.”

Sisko considered something for a moment. “Major, what are you doing for the next few hours?”

“I'm going off duty, so I thought I'd just relax.” She admitted.

“Would you like to go to a baseball game?”

She was surprised by the request, feeling honoured to be asked to join him in off duty. “I'd love to, sir.”

“Good. Meet me at holosuite three in half an hour.”

She nodded. “I'll see you there.”

“Nerys.” He reached into the drawer under his desk and tossed her a baseball cap with a G on it. He put on the Pike City Pioneers cap. “You'll need one of those. You can get the hot dogs from Quark.”

Kira looked confused by the name of the food, having heard of dogs as a human pet. “Hot dogs?”

“He'll know.”

Warily she nodded and headed out the office, packing up for the day before heading to Quarks.

==/\==

Kira walked into Quarks with the baseball hat that Sisko had given her in her hand. Worf and O’Brien sat at a table near the bar. 

“Evening Major.” O’Brien called out to her and she wandered over to them.

“Good evening Chief, Commander Worf.” She greeted them both. “Good to be back here after today. I wasn’t quite sure if we’d be making it.”

“It was touch and go there for a while Major.” O’Brien agreed.

“I never doubted the crew. They are very efficient. They have been trained well.” Worf told them.

“I’m glad to see we’re winning you over Mr Worf.” Kira smiled at him. 

“Care to join us for a drink Major?” O'Brien invited her. 

“Actually the captain has invited me to watch a baseball game with him in the holosuite.” She showed them the hat that Sisko had thrown to her in his office. “Apparently there’s some traditional food I can get from Quark.”

“Well you deserve it Major. After all, I heard you did save the Captain’s life today.”

“If it hadn’t been for your work with engineering, we’d probably still be stuck down there in the planet’s atmosphere.”

“Here’s to the best damn crew around.” O’Brien raised his glass to her.

“Indeed we are.” She smiled to them, “I best get my supplies from Quark. The Captain will be expecting me.” She walked up to the bar.

“Ahh, Major. Captain Sisko is waiting for you in holosuite three.” He handed her a paper plate with the food item Sisko had called a hot dog. “Drinks are also part of this program. Would you like a soda or synthale?”

“What’s a soda?” 

Quark waved his hand in disgust. “It’s a child’s drink. Sugary and full of bubbles. If I were you, I’d take the synthale.”

“Okay, synthale it is.” She shrugged.

Quark returned shortly with a tall plastic cup filled with amber liquid.

“You’re serving me a drink in this?” Kira asked, the sides of the cup bending as she picked it up. “It’s going to break and go all over me.”

“Apparently this too is part of the experience. I’ve watched Sisko, you hold is closer to the top and it won’t spill.”

Kira tried it, and it seemed stable. “Humans.” She muttered, taking her food and drink and heading up to the holosuite. 

Sisko was keying in some information to the holosuite panel when she got to the upper level. “Major, glad you could make it.” He seemed genuinely happy to see her. “I’ve got us front row stadium seats for us. It’s between the Crenshaw Monarchs and Gotham City Bats. I’ve reduced down the crowd numbers so it won’t be so busy, give me a chance to explain the rules to you, and so we can talk while enjoying the game.” 

The doors opened and Sisko ushered her in, leading her down to the front seats by the balcony that overlooked a large grass field marked out with lines on it. People stood out on the grass area, throwing the ball between them.

“This is Earth?” She looked around at all the white birds flying about.

“It is. 21th century, so you will need that hat to help with the sun.”

Kira put the hat on her head like Sisko, and listened as he explained the game.

The players split off into their two teams, and after a few pre-game formalities, play started. By the end of the first innings Kira felt like she had enough of an understanding of the game and started cheering along with Sisko.

“You’re right Captain, this is an enjoyable game. Not quite as fast paced as springball, but I do like the strategy.”

“I was hoping you would like it Nerys. And as we’re off duty, no more Captain. It’s Ben, or Benjamin if you like.”

“Sure… Ben.” She tentatively tried. She picked up the hot dog. “So what is this exactly?” she looked at the bread bun filled with a strip of what seemed to be meat and sauces. “It’s not actually dog meat in that? Humans keep them as pets, right?”

“No, not dog. The sausage is usually made from cattle or pigs. And it can be topped with tomato sauce, mustard, diced onion, cheese. I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I told Quark to get you just a basic one with tomato sauce and mustard.”

Carefully she bit into one end, sauce and mustard oozing out the other end and other the paper dish. “It’s… different.” She ventured, slowly chewing it.

“It’s junk food. Hardly indicative of Earth cuisine. The type of thing that is easily and cheaply mass produced when you have a stadium full of hungry people who want something that is easy to eat while cheering on their team.” There was a loud tok of the bat hitting the ball and they watched as it sailed to the outer field.

“Wow, look at that one go.” Kira marveled. 

“That is Syd Johnson. You might remember his team mate Buck Bokai from that incident we had back 4 years ago when our imaginations got away from us.”

“I remember that. Well this guy is really good. They’re all going to get home from that hit.” She watched as the players all ran round the diamond while the opposition outfield ran after the ball.

“Sometimes its all just luck. That same pitch could go a thousand different ways.”

She took a sip of the synthale, conversation coming easier now than it had on the Defiant earlier that day. “So Dax tells me that you and Kassidy Yates both enjoy baseball too. That was some luck you finding someone else who enjoys this old Earth sport too.”

Sisko smiled, easing back in his chair. “Well Jake was right about her. We do have a lot in common. The kid has grown up well. I’m glad I listened to him on this.”

“And the rest of the senior staff too if I remember correctly. We were all rooting for you.”

“I don’t think Dax was going to let it go until we’d at least had a drink together.” He laughed. “And I’ve been hearing rumours about you and First Minister Shakaar.” 

“Shakaar? No. We’re old friends. I might have been getting a few extra communications from him recently, but it’s only because I helped sponsor his application as First Minister. Now he thinks I’m the one with the skills as a politician. He’s just wanting advice on some of the topics that are important to Bajor joining the Federation. But do keep the rumours going. It’s a good alibi. It will allow me to focus on other… um… avenues.”

“You still have to keep that under wraps?” He asked, but a cheer went up around them from the crowd, and they both looked out to the field, realising that they had missed some vital play while talking. The fielders slowly came running in ready to bat.

“Missed the end of the innings there. Scores are close though.” Sisko pointed to the large scoreboard. 

“Benjamin!” Both looked around suddenly to see Dax pushing through the seated spectators along the row they were on, trying to climb over them to get to their seats. “Sorry to interrupt your game. Quark said you were up here watching a baseball game, so I didn’t think you’d mind the interruptions.”

“Not at all Old Man. What can I do for you?”

“I just got back some of the readings we got on those Jem’Hadar ships.” Dax stopped suddenly, letting out a barking cough. “Sorry about that.”

“Jadzia, are you alright?” Kira looked at her with concern.

“Just the result of breathing in a few lungfuls of flourine gas today. Julian checked me over and said I’ll be fine, but the cough might linger a few days.”

“Well sit down.” Sisko indicated to the seat beside Kira. “I don’t want to see you falling over into the dugout.”

Dax looked down and realised how high the drop was. “As I was saying, the Jem’Hadar’s weapons seem to be upgraded, improved to better fight ships from the Alpha Quadrant. The harmonics of the weapon they used on the Karemma ship was slightly different to the one they used for us.”

“Meaning, they’ve adapted for our shield configuration.” Sisko mused over this information. “Not the kind of information I was hoping to hear. I’ll read over this tonight and send the information on to Starfleet in the morning.” He stowed the data padd on the chair beside him. “In the mean time, I’ve got a baseball game I want to enjoy watching with Nerys.” 

“Why don’t you join us?” Kira asked, hoping that having Dax along with them would divert his attention away from her personal life.

“Don’t bother Nerys. I’ve been trying to get Dax to watch baseball with me for over twenty years.”

Dax raised an eyebrow at him, sitting back in the chair. “Stranger things have been known to happen.” She laughed, which turned into another cough.

Kira slowly rubbed her back. “That does not sound good at all. Do you need a drink or something to help it?” Kira asked with concern.

“It might help. Do you mind?” She indicated to Kira’s synthale.

“Not at all, just be careful holding the sides, they are pretty weak cups.” Kira handed her the drink, and Dax slowly drank. 

“Disposable plastic cups. All part of the experience.” Sisko explained.

“So, who’s winning?” Dax asked, not really caring, but making conversation about the game.

“The score is up on the board.” Kira explained. “The red team, the Crenshaw Monarchs, they’ve got 24 runs.” She looked to Sisko to confirm what she was saying was right, and he nodded at her. “And the Gotham City Bats in the purple, they’ve got 25 runs. But the red team is batting now, and you can only score points when you are batting. Did I get that right Ben?”

“Indeed you did. Glad to see it all made sense to you.”

“Why isn’t he running?” Dax asked when the ball was hit outside the foul line.

“Because he didn’t hit the ball within the play lines. He’ll get another turn to hit, but he already has two strikes against him. One more and he’ll be out.” Sisko explained.

“What would be the strategy here?” Kira asked him, knowing that there was only one point in it and the right play could make up that difference.

“Well they have runners on first and third. They’d want to get them both home, which would put them in the lead. The pitcher is going to try and get their batter to strike out before anyone can score, but if he does hit the ball, then priority is to stop that man on third base from getting home.”

“But wouldn’t they want to…” 

There was a loud tok of the ball against bat, and the ball sailed out to the outfield. Sisko and Kira cheered, yelling encouragement to the runner to make it to the home plate safe. Dax joined in the cheering as the first runner made it home. A loud whoop went up as the second runner made it home too, but the batter stopped on third as the ball returned to the catcher, making his chances of getting to home plate impossible.

Spectators around them sat back down again after the excitement, Dax settling down with her arm around Kira’s shoulder.

Sisko noticed what she had done, looking at them both, although they did not seemed that concerned by what Dax had done. 

Kira reached around to her shoulder, discretely taking Dax’s hand off her shoulder, and pulling it down to rest on her lap, lacing their fingers together. “I did not think they’d get two runners home.” Kira mentioned, keeping her focus on the game.

Sisko continued to stare at their hands, trying to formulate a question, the longer they held hands, the more he realised this wasn’t accidental. 

“I thought you wanted to keep this discrete sweetie.” Dax whispered to Kira just loud enough for Sisko to hear.

Sisko couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Sweetie? Alright, what is going on?” he couldn’t help but speak louder when he got excited.

Kira looked at him, grinning. “Jadzia and I… um… we’re…” she held up their hands together. “We’ve been lovers for the last four years.” She confidently told him.

“Four years! Phew, you kept that one under your hat.” He smiled at them both, genuinely happy for his first officer and science officer.

“I didn’t think we were telling anyone?” Dax asked Kira.

“You’re right that I should learn to trust a few people, and after the day we had today it felt like the right thing to do.” She looked to Dax. “It did feel good to tell someone though.”

Excitedly Dax threw her arms around Kira, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so glad, because it has been killing me keeping this quiet for so long.”

Sisko just stared at them both. “I can’t believe you never said anything Old Man."

“Who do you think all those hypothetical chats were about Benjamin?”

“Ahh.” Sisko mused, thinking back to all the conversations he’d had with Dax since they’d been on the station. “Wow.” He commented, having a drink of his synthale.

Kira laughed at his reaction, leaning back against Dax and enjoying feeling comfortable with her around someone else.

They got back to watching the game, realising that play had moved on and the other side was now batting again.

“I have to ask,” Sisko suddenly said. “What about Vedek Bariel?”

Kira looked out across the field, unable to make eye contact, “Something I still feel guilty over.” She admitted. “He never knew. I think he suspected something, and I know he didn’t believe in our moral laws. He told me if he became Kai he would have come together with First Minister Kalem Apren to abolished them. He was a lot more progressive than any of the other candidates."

“So you lost a bit more with Winn becoming Kai?”

“There won’t be sweeping religious change with Winn in power. She’s far too conservative for that.” Kira admitted.

“I still think you should ask Shakaar since you are old friends and he’s now First Minister.” Dax mentioned.

“He’ll be coming to the station soon.” Sisko told them. “The Federation representatives are wanting to discuss Bajor's application to join the Federation. I could mention it to him before the meeting, let him know that it would help Bajor's application to join.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

“Before then I’ll need you to brief me about him. Help me understand who I’m dealing with.” Kira went to say something but Sisko help his hand up. “When we’re on duty, not now.”

Kira nodded, turning back to the game, the Gotham City Bats now four runs up.

“Benjamin, now you know about us, I do expect a dinner invitation for both of us next time Kassidy is on the station and you are cooking."

“What?” Kira looked at Dax surprised by how forward she was in asking.

“Unless you want another private date in the Klingon restaurant.” Dax reminded her.

“No. Nope, not anymore! It’s going to be a while before I head back there after the gagh incident.” Kira told Dax firmly.

“I think dinner can be arranged.” Sisko told them, curious about what happened with the gagh, but not enough to cause further embarrassment to Kira.

“Good. It’s been too long since I’ve been over for dinner Benjamin.”

Kira and Sisko suddenly both started clapping at the play, along with the rest of the crowd, as the batter, already halfway to second base, got caught out and slunk back to the dugout.

Dax, somewhat bored with the game, lent over and kissed along Kira’s ear, trying to distract her.

Kira playfully swatted her away. “Zia, do you mind? I am interested in this.”

“Really?” Dax seemed surprised.

“Yes. I happen to appreciate sports. I mean it’s not springball, but it still requires skill and athletic ability.”

“It would be fair to assume you follow the Bajoran Springball Championships Nerys?” Sisko asked.

“Oh, of course. I think Seeno Doz has the ability to take it out this year. I think he’ll be a surprise contender over Etir Lusa.”

“Etir Lusa has been leading the ladder all season though.”

“I know, but I think she’s hit her peak for the season. She’s winning by less and less each time, and Seeno is only just finding his rhythm.” She was pleasantly surprised that not only did Sisko know about the Springball Championships, but that he had been following the play too. “I’ve been trying to get a competition started here on the station. The springball courts in the old community sleeping quarters, I don’t think they get used nearly enough by the Bajoran residents here. I thought it might generate some interest on the station, and hopefully I can find some worthy opponents.”

“Mention it during our next staff meeting. I’m sure everyone can encourage their Bajoran crew to try it out, and for Starfleet personnel to come along and watch any games you organise.”

“I might do that. I only managed to find a few people at the temple interested.”

The game finished with the last batter being struck out, ending the ninth innings. Cheers went up around them and purple streamers flying around in victory for the Gotham City Bats.

“So what did you think?” Sisko asked as the holograms around them froze with the end of the scripted program.

“I enjoyed it. Thank you for sharing it with me.” Kira told him, genuinely having enjoyed herself.

“Well the company was the better part of it.” Dax added, smiling mischievously at Sisko.

“I am never going to convince you, am I Old Man?”

“Maybe in another lifetime.” Dax laughed, the coughing now reduced to a tickle in her throat.

“We should probably go before Quark starts charging overtime.” Sisko mentioned, standing up before ending the simulation and their chairs dissolving into photonic energy.

Kira looked wistfully down at her hand, still interlocked with Dax’s, and slowly let it go as the doors opened and they had to pretend to be nothing more than friends.

“Would you like to stay for a few drinks? I know Chief O’Brien and Commander Worf were down there before.” Kira asked, stepping out into the corridor.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Sisko smiled at her, glad to have broken the tension that had always surrounded them and finally being able to build a friendship.

“I’m going to turn in.” Dax told them. “I’m feeling rather tired. Although I’d like if you came by after Nerys. I need the comfort after today.” 

Kira looked at her, surprised by the request when she had been so chipper moments before. “I’ll come with you now if you need me.” She offered, wanting to hold her right there in the upper level of Quarks but afraid of all the eyes around her.

“No, it’s okay. I was going to have a sonic shower first. Just let yourself in. You’ve got my code.” Dax stood stiffly beside Kira, hands behind her back to stop her from impulsively holding her lover. “Goodnight.” She said to Sisko then disappeared.

Sisko looked at them, feeling the disappointment of hiding their relationship. “Shall we, Nerys?” he gestured towards the stairs to the lower levels.

O’Brien and Worf were now gone, and they chose an empty table, waiters taking their order as soon as they sat down.

“Is it always like that for you two?” he asked taking a sip of his synthale.

“Like what?” Kira seemed confused, not sure what he meant.

“Having to be so distant in public.” He mused for a moment. “I guess it would be other wise it wouldn’t be a four-year secret.”

“To be fair, relationships in the Resistance were very different to my life now.” She played with her glass on the table. 

“Well it’s not right. It shouldn’t have to be like this for you when everyone else can love freely. You deserve better!”

She sat back in her chair, surveying the room, checking if the Ferengi staff seemed to be listening, and how many Bajorans were near them. “I’m not very good at advocating for myself. I’ll fight to the death for Bajor. I almost did several times. But this, it just feels like a minor inconvenience by comparison.”

“In the morning I’m talking to the Vedek Assembly, and the Provisional Government. We’ll get this changed.”

“I don’t… I mean you… umm…” she faltered, unsure how to take his passion. “Thank you. It means a lot. Not just for me, but for the rest if us on the station too.”

“There are other couples in hiding in the station?”

“Do you remember that conversation we had a while ago when Vedek Ilkut tried to get two people arrested for breaking moral law?” he nodded at her. “After that incident, and Jadzia finding this seedy little club on Bajor and running into a few officers there, well, the station has become a haven for other rakjas.”

“Rakjas?”

Kira looked around the room, ever paranoid about who overheard. “It means deviant. It’s meant as an insult, but we claim it as our own word now. There are at least three other couples in this room right now I personally know." 

Sisko looked around Quarks, not seeing anyone acting suspicious. “I would never know.”

“That’s the point. The Federation doesn’t care about same sex couples, if I’m processing new Bajoran personnel I can offer them adjoining quarters or even shared quarters, and Jadzia loves hosting parties for everyone. I think that’s the Curzon in her.”

“She is very social, and open, that’s why this surprises me.”

“I’ve taught Jadzia a few Resistance tricks about being covert. She now knows how to send undetected messages when one of us is on away missions.”

“Now I know about this relationship I’m going to have to be careful sending you on missions together. Starfleet have rules.”

“Have we ever given you any reason to doubt our ability to work together professionally?” Kira asked him.

Sisko thought back over all the missions they’d been on. “I suppose not.” He admitted.

Kira downed the last of her drink. “I probably should get going. It’s been an eventful day.”

“And someone is waiting for you.”

“Well, yes.”

“She’s given you her lock code. Curzon never did that, no matter how serious things got.”

“Well, she’s not Curzon, which I am extremely grateful of.” Kira smiled, leaving Sisko by himself.


End file.
